Maybe
by grungekitty
Summary: SPRX and Nova are at eachothers throats...or are they? a very weird day indeed!


**"Agree to Disagree" by Ginpetals**

**I was reading it**

**and before it even got anywhere, the idea struck me!**

**enjoyz ^v^**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Nova slammed the door

causing the rest of the team to wonder how she managed such a feat when the doors were automatic

"Nova I'm sorry!" SPRX said

Nova just whipped around to give him a glare like no other

"I was just trying to help! how was I suppose to know?" SPRX said

what had happened was vague, no one even knew the full story

not even SPRX or Nova themselves

SPRX had decided to help Nova in their fight and some how stumbled

causing them both to go flying

and Nova to get locked in a freezer for an hour

no one was sure if she was shaking from cold or fury

"I was doing fine!" Nova yelled

"sorry! I would think you'd appreciate help anyway!" SPRX yelled back

"I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" Nova _screamed_, like really _screamed_!

then SPRX understood, this wasn't a "_I was locked in a freezer for an hour and it's your fault_" it was a "_I was locked in a freezer for an hour because you thought I was weak_"

"Nova that wasn't what I was doing!" SPRX said

"JUST SHUT-UP!" Nova screamed with equal fury as her last shout

"Nova I-" SPRX started

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nova screamed as she stomped off

"WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK!? YOU...YOU...AAAAHHHHH!" SPRX screamed

"ME WHAT?" Nova screamed

"it doesn't matter!" SPRX yelled with less anger

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! IDIOT!" Nova yelled

SPRX whipped around

"YOU WANT TO REPEAT THAT PRINCESS?!" SPRX screamed back

this made Nova mad

_really _mad!

even when SPRX was pissed, he only complemented her! he had never spat an insult at her!

and that pissed her off!

did he think he was better than her? because she wouldn't hesitate to knock his block off? because she would call him out when he was acting stupid?

"GLADLY! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Nova screamed with renewed anger

SPRX's fist tightened, but never raised

Nova was blinded by anger now

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" she yelled

"MY PROBLEM!? _MY _PROBLEM!?" SPRX yelled back

"YEAH! YOU NEVER EVEN CONSIDER HITTING ANYONE NO MATTER HOW ANGRY YOU ARE!" Nova said

"OH BELIEVE ME! I CONSIDER IT ALL DAY LONG!" SPRX said

Nova shrieked in anger

"AND YOU NEVER INSULT ME! I CAN TAKE IT! AND WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO STUPID STUNS TO PROTECT ME FROM NOTHING!?" Nova screamed in her fury

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" SPRX shrieked

there was silence

"MAYBE I LOVE YOU TOO!" Nova finally screamed back "MAYBE I'M JUST TERRIFIED OF LOVE!"

"AND MAYBE I'VE JUST BEEN TERRIFIED OF REJECTION!" SPRX yelled "AND MAYBE I'M EVEN MORE TERRIFIED OF ANYTHING EVER HAPPENING TO YOU! MAYBE THAT'S WHY I PROTECT YOU FROM NOTHING! BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TO NOTHING!"

"AND MAYBE I'M SCARED EVERY TIME YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID TO PROTECT ME! MAYBE I'M JUST SCARED THAT YOU'LL WHINED UP GETTING YOUR SELF KILLED! AND MAYBE I CAN'T HANDLE THAT!" Nova shrieked

"AND MAYBE I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO SAY ANYTHING AGAINST YOU! NO MATTER HOW MAD! MAYBE I JUST CAN'T! AND MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I'M SCARED THAT ANYTHING COULD MAKE YOU HATE ME! MAYBE I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH FOR MY OWN GOOD!" SPRX yelled back

"AND MAYBE I'VE WAITED MY WHOLE LIFE TO HEAR YOU SAY ALL OF THAT!" Nova screamed

"AND MAYBE I'VE BEEN TRYING MY WHOLE LIFE TO SAY IT!" SPRX screamed

then the two met lips

and when they finally pulled back, they stared into each others eyes

still wrapping their heads around what was just said, by them and their counterpart

the two just stare into the other one's confused eyes for the longest time

"well that was the weirdest way I've ever seen two people get together" Gibson finally broke the silence with

"yeah..." SPRX agreed "today has been a really weird day"

"maybe weird is good" Nova said as she pushed her lips on his so hard that they both fell over

then the team went to go get cupcakes and left the two love monkeys alone

END

* * *

**and that happened**

**review! review my pretties! review!**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
